poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis Season/Transcript
Here's the episode 20th from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with the gang coming together at window) * Abby: Hey, where's the farmer? TV’s Funniest Pets is starting any minute. * Timmy Turner: And they're gonna show my dog Sparky. * Otis: Oh he'll be here. That man loves his surfing cats. * Pig: And that parrot who says, Shaboogey. (laughs) He's hilarious. * Wanda: But you're a talking animal. What's so great about a parrot? * Pig: It's the way he says it. Shaboogey! * Abby: Shaboopey! (Everyone keeps saying Shaboogey) * Otis: Sha-shhh. Here comes the farmer. (The farmer comes in a turns on the news) * Hilly Burpford: But the governor had no comment. * Pig: Ah, the news? * Tigger: I'm bored already. (Everyone agrees) * Otis: Wait, hold on guys. Check it out. * Hilly Burpford: And finally, it's Moose Apperication Week, folks. This funny looking guy wander into town and was showered with snacks and free hair care products. Enjoy it, my antler friend. * Otis: That is so unfair. * Cosmo: What's unfair? * Otis: Why should moose get a whole apperication week? That's 4 whole days and their milk a practically undrinkable. * Abby: Moose have a hard life, Otis. It ain't easy living in the wild. * Sunset Shimmer: So why don't the other animals get any fun? * Otis: Sunset's right. Like we have it so easy. I couldn't get cell phone service for an hour yesterday. * Rabbit: Or maybe nobody called yesterday. * Pig: Shaboogy. * Pip: Shaboogy. * Otis: We get it. Guys, there's some sweet moose giving out there and I want in. * Winnie the Pooh: Count me in. * Timmy Turner: Me too. * Sunset Shimmer: So am I. * Piglet: I guess I can be in on it. (The next morning, a rooster was interrupted by Freddy wood making at the barn) * Peck: What'cha got there, Fred? * Freddy: Oh, just doing some wood working. Like our cousins the beavers, ferrets are gifted wood workers. * Eeyore: So as beavers build dams, ferrets build pencil cups? * Freddy: Precisely, Eeyore. It's very relaxing. * Otis: (and some of the others) Wood working tools! Just what we need. (sawed some wood but some hit Freddy) * Freddy: Oh, the pain. But a calming pain. (Otis uses and sandster but sawdust gets into Freddy's eyes) * Eeyore: Are you still ok? * Freddy: Ow my eyes! But still relaxed though. (Otis placed some wood in the chipper and splinter covered Freddy's body) * Freddy: It's like I'm on a beautiful splintery beach. * Eeyore: I'll get you some pliers to pull off the splinters. * Winnie the Pooh: '''The horns are done. * '''Timmy Turner: Prefect. (Later that morning) * Otis: (with Pip with antlers on their heads) Good morning, everybody. * Timmy Turner: Well, what do you think? (Everyone else laughed) * Pip: Hey, what's so funny? * Bessie: I heard of Donner and Blitzen. But nobody told me about Moron and Stupidhead. * Otis: Uh, for your information, we're moose. * Pip: Yeah, can't you see the wood on our heads. * Rabbit: Who'd be dumb enough to believe you guys are moose? * Pig: Hey a moose. I'm Pig and whose your little friend? * Wanda: And what are the rest of you suppose to be? * Sunset Shimmer: Me, Timmy, Piglet and Pooh are pretending to be rich folk that owns our very own moose. * Abby: Otis, do you really think you're gonna get free with that moose getup? * Otis: Of course, it Moose Appreciation Week. Come on who wants to join us? * Duke: Oh, oh, oh, over here. Oh, oh, oh. * Piglet: You want to join us Duke? * Duke: No, but when this goes horribly wrong can I be leader? * Otis: (fake laughs) Hilarious. * Sunset Shimmer: And besides, he was thinking Pooh should be leader next. * Otis: Exactly. Come on guys. Let's go greet our adoring public. * Pip: Right. Stand back. Mooses coming through. * Timmy Turner: See ya later guys. * Pig: You know that little moose could be a good play mate for Pip The Middle (Later the gang arrives at a diner) * Otis: Ah, friendly biker cafe. Perfect! Prepare to be showered with pretzels and affection my friends. * Pip: Can't wait. * Sunset Shimmer: Alright, time to get free stuff. (They walk in the cafe) * Pooh: Show'em your stuff, Otis. * Otis: Check it out. I'd been practicing. (Clears his throat and makes a moose noise) * Biker: It's a moose. * Biker 2: Let's get him! * Timmy Turner: Not good. * Piglet: What do we do now, Pooh? * Winnie the Pooh: Gang way! * Otis: What he says! (Everyone hops on a motorcycle and accidentally crashed into the other bikes making the bikers break their tears and drove off) * Otis: What the cud? Didn't they see we're moose. We're moose. * Winnie the Pooh: Uh, Otis. We seem to have a big problems. * Piglet: What makes you say that? * Winnie the Pooh: Look. (points to billboard) * Otis: Moose Hunting Season Starts Today? (screams) * Sunset Shimmer: (sees a squirrel) SQUIRREL!!!! (Everyone, the squirrel and a flock of duck screamed as the heroes crashed the motorcycle) * Otis: Ok, that was not awesome. * Timmy: What do we do now? * Otis: New plan. We get these antlers off and never do anything I say again. (tries to take them off but it won't budge) Guys, a little help. * Sunset Shimmer: Right. Ok, everyone pull! (Everyone tries but they still won't come off) * Winnie the Pooh: '''They're not coming off. * '''Timmy Turner: What do put on these antlers, Pip, glue? * Pip: No I use pastrami--OF COURSE I USED GLUE, STUPIDHEAD!!!!! * Otis: Well, there not coming off. * Pip: I know what do we do? * Piglet: Why not ramming them off against that tree? (Oits and Pip kept ramming the tree but the only thing they did was make the same squirrel nervous) * Squrriel: This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. (In a distance, Snotty Boy and his friends and Vicky was spying on them) * Snotty Boy: There's our prey. A big one and a stupid little one. * Vicky: And the twerp's little friends. * Snotty Boy: Their heads would look awesome on our clubhouse wall. (laughs until the other boys started to laugh) No let me laugh longer before you laugh. Do it again. (fully laughs then the other laughs) (Back with Otis and the gang) * Pip: Great, they're never coming off. Now I never be able to wear a top hat. * Otis: Oh calm down. We can saw them off back at the barnyard. We just need to sneak back without attracting any hunters. * Winnie the Pooh: Uh, guys. We seem to have some more small problems. (They soon saw Vicky and the boys attacking them with their slingshots) * Vicky: Here's Vicky! * Sunset Shimmer: So, you got a backup plan? * Otis: Yes... RUN IN FEAR!!!! (They run off) * Snotty: The stupid hunt is on! * Vicky: After them! (Back at the barnyard, Peck and Freddy are still making cups) * Duke: Gee, Freddy. Do you ever make anything besides pencil cups? * Freddy: Well, you know what they say. * Both (Freddy and Peck): Nothing relaxes you than pencil cups. * Peck: That's right. * Freddy: Sure is. * Wanda: Well, if this is a lifetime goal, Timmy's dad does work at a pencil factory. * Freddy: I'll keep that in mind. (Otis and Pip comes in panicking and muttering) * Duke: Guys, guys, take it easy. I can't understand a word your saying. * Abby: They said, "It's moose season, their being hunted by mean kids and Vicky, and can't get the horns off!". * Rabbit: How did you get all that? * Abby: I took gibberish in high school. * Pip: Top hat! Tell them about the top hat! * Vicky: There they are! (The boys started shooting rocks again) * Timmy Turner: RUN!!!! * Pig: This is serious. * Abby: We need some to formulate a master plan to save them. * Duke: And that someone is... * Pig: Abby. * Duke: No, not Abby. * Wanda: Rabbit. * Duke: Not him! * Pig: Oh, Everett. (Everett waves and falls down) * Duke: No. * Pig: Peck. * Cosmo: Wanda. * Duke: No, he's standing right in front of you. * Pig: Who? Where? What is this, a trick question? * Peck: Hey, guys? I have an idea. * Eeyore: What is it? * Peck: The mean kid wants a moose, right? Well, Freddy can use his wood working skills to build a giant one. We can roll it into the woods to attract the kid. And when he gets close, we jump out from the inside and clobber him! * Pig: Hey, that just might work. * Tigger: What a fantasical idea, Peck! * Abby: I sure like the clobbering part. * Peck: What do you say Fred? Will you do it? * Freddy: Hmmm. This tremendous moose will be my greatest creation yet. I'll do it. (Everyone cheers for Freddy) (Back with the others) * Otis: Wait, stop. What are we doing? * Timmy Turner: Running for our lives. * Pip: I don't know about you. But I'm trying to live through lunch time. * Otis: You're a shsrode planner, Pip. Maybe it's the antlers talking, but I'm not going down without a fight. * Winnie the Pooh: What do we do? * Otis: Here's the plan. (whispers it) (A few minutes later) * Vicky: I can't believe you dolts lost them. * Snotty Boy: Don't blame me. These guys are both lamer lamer loser faces. * Boy 1#: We're just following you. * Snotty Boy: (mocking him) Oh we were just following you. (Stops mocking) That's so lame, that's incredibly lame. Lucky for you, I have super awesome moose tracking powers. (concentrates) (Otis throws a rock to a bush) * Boy 1#: Hey look. (points to a rock with antlers) * Snotty Boy: Aha. I spotted them. Just like I said I would. * Vicky: (sarcastic) Sure you did. * Snotty Boy: Come on. (talks to Boy 2#) Hey, go flush 'em out. * Boy 2#: Me? * Snotty Boy: Me? Just go. (The boy tiptoes behind the rock and sees nothing but a helmet with branches) * Boy 2: Hey. There just Branches! (caught in a net) * Otis: '''Yes! * '''Sunset Shimmer: Let's go while they're distracted. (They ran off) * Vicky: TWERPS!!!!! * Snotty Boy: They trick us. Let's get 'em. * Boy 2: Hey, aren't you forgetting something? * Snotty Boy: Huh? Oh, right. I'll take that. (takes his hockey stick and leaves laughing) (Back at the Barnyard, Freddy finishes his creation) * Eeyore: Is it done, Freddy? * Freddy: Well, it took every ounce of talent I had. I present... my masterpiece! (pulls back the curtain and revealed a giant pencil cup) * Duke: The heck is that? * Wanda: Freddy, you idiot. You were supposed to build a giant moose not a pencil cup! * Freddy: This is better. You can keep pencils in it. * Rabbit: (moans) (Everyone gets angry until Abby whistles) * Abby: I used some spare wood to make this in case Freddy messed up. Whatcha think? * Tigger: That's perfect, Abby! * Pig: I called the left leg. * Peck: I called the spine. * Cosmo: I called the antlers. * Freddy: I'll put pencils in it. Oh wait, no I can't...because it can't hold them! (storms off) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes The Ending (Back with Snotty Boy) * Snotty Boy: (sees tracks) Look, moose tracks. Smell them and see how fresh they are. (stick the boy's head in the mud) Ha ha. I made you smell moose tracks. You smell moose tracks for no reason. Now, you like a moose track smeller boy. * Otis: (offscreen) Corn dogs. Get your corn dogs. * Snotty Boy: Huh? (sees a stand) Hey, corn dog stand. (talks to a rock) Give a corn dog. Ha ha. Look at your head. Looks like a rock. * Vicky: Wait a minute. * Snotty Boy: I totally love corn dogs. (pulls the string) * Vicky: Snotty, wait! (All three falls in the trench as the others makes a break for it and Snotty Boy and Vicky climbs out) * Boy 1#: Hey get me out of here. * Snotty Boy: No way. I have to conserve my energy but don't worry I will avenge you. I'll totally get you, stupid mooses. * Vicky: Come back here! * Pip: Ok, this is totally starting to get old. Do you even know where we're going? * Otis: Don't worry. Unless, I miss my guess the road is right around this next turn. (Runs into a wall) * Sunset Shimmer: Or into a side of a mountain. * Pip: I think you miss your guess. * Snotty Boy: Ha ha ha. Oh, got a little problem. I have you now stupid moose. * Vicky: And I you now twerp and twerpette. * Snotty Boy: Your majestic antlers will look so sweet on my clubhouse wall. * Timmy Turner: Oh no. We're trapped. We're doom. * Vicky: Say your prayers! (Suddenly, the giant moose arrived behind Snotty Boy and Vicky) * Familiar Voice: I don't think so. * Snotty Boy: Huh? (him and Vicky sees the giant wood moose) * Bessie: (voicing the moose) Step away from my moose friends before I smack you upside the head. * Snotty Boy: A giant devil moose? Don't eat us! * Bessie: (voicing the moose) Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of eat you...raw! (The moose breathes fire) * Vicky: I'm out of here! (runs away and Snotty runs in the other direction) (Everyone cheered) * Otis: Man, that was classic. I guess won't be seeing him again. * Piglet: Or Vicky. * Duke: You could say that again. Cause Snotty's about to be run over by a car. * Otis: What?! * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: '''WHAT!?!?! * '''Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what?! * Otis: We can't let him get killed, he's just a kid. * Snotty Boy: Giant man eating moose! (A car comes around the corner and a couple, Snotty, Otis, a squirrel, a worm and a labybug screams) * Rabbit: Otis, do something! (Otis pushed Snotty Boy out of the way) * Man: Whoa. Did you see that, honey? * Woman: I sure did. That moose just save that little boy's life. (A couple of minutes later) * Mayor: And so, in honor of this noble moose, who risked his life for a child, I hereby abolish Moose Hunting Season and make Moose Appreciation week all year long. (Everyone cheered for Otis and his noble deed. Later that day, at the barnyard, Otis, Pip, Piglet, Timmy, Pooh, Piglet, and Sunset Shimmer are enjoying some candy) * Otis: Man, this candy good isn't it? * Sunset Shimmer: I really love this chocolate. * Winnie the Pooh: Especially with this honey dip. * Timmy Turner: You guys should really try this. * Duke: Yeah, glad to here that, Timmy. Now can you get us out of here please? There's only one exit and Pig's stuck in it. * Pig: This is so not Shaboogey. * Abby: Shaboopy. * Otis: Eh, don't worry about it. Freddy will have you out in no time. * Freddy: Ok, guys. This is my first moose. So close your eyes, pretend you in a pencil cup, (pulls out a chainsaw) and hope for the best. * Eeyore: We're not going to enjoy this are we? * Wanda: Nope. (Freddy started sawing and the other screamed) THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts